


sad logan hours

by emmers_sons



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Loceit - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Sanders Sides - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, if you make this romantic ill steal your toes, seriously ill steal your toes if you make this romantic im not jokin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmers_sons/pseuds/emmers_sons
Summary: it's just a bunch of logan being sad and the other sides calming him down





	1. platonic analogical

To say Logan hadn't expected knocking on his door at such a late hour was to put it lightly. Logan had waited until he was sure everyone was asleep before he had crawled into his hidden away blanket nest and cried through the different events of the week that upset and frustrated him. He always did it this way, and it was rare he was interrupted, but here he was. He wiped quickly at his eyes at the second set of knocking, crawling from the nest and heading to the door. He cracked it just before the person on the other side knocked, doing his best to look tired. He blinked in confusion at the sight of Virgil standing there. 

"Oh, hello Virgil. What are you doing up at this hour?" Logan asked, voice gentle. The other side, clad in purple like normal, shrugged lightly before rubbing his neck.  
"I heard you crying and I got worried. I've been listening in for a few nights. I thought it was just a one time thing but I just kept hearing it and figured I should, uh, check up." Virgil offered up a tiny smile, and Logan felt himself immediately holding back an urge to break down.  
"I appreciate your concern Virgil. Things have been.. difficult to say the least lately."  
"Well, you can come to me, Logan. We're your family. I'm your family." Virgil shrugged gently, pulling his hoodie a bit tighter around himself. “If you want me to go I will, you just have to say-”

“Please stay?” The words came out quiet from Logan’s mouth, almost embarrassed, but were clearly enough to get Virgil to look up. He nodded quietly, stepping closer into Logan’s room. Logan stepped back, looking down quietly. “I apologize but I just-”  
“Logan. I’m staying. Come on, we’re going to lay down and calm down.” Virgil offered a tiny smile, taking Logan’s hand gently and leading him to the bed. Once Logan was sat down Virgil hummed, moving toward a nearby bookshelf and setting it on the bed. “Okay, put on something comfy.” He hummed, smiling gently to Logan. Logan gave a nervous hum, looking down.  
“I don’t really, um, have any comfortable clothes. I haven’t ever really needed them.” Logan admitted quietly. Virgil tutted his tongue before nodding, shrugging his hoodie off and holding it out to Logan.

“Take it. You need it more than me right now.” Virgil shook it a bit, waiting for Logan to sit up and grab it. The other side did after a long moment, taking it and pulling it on quickly. He took in a breath, clearly happier with it on. He tugged the hoodie around himself, smiling gently as Virgil climbed onto the bed and pushed up his sleeves, quietly tucking himself next to Logan and grabbing the book he had sat down earlier. He gently pushed a hand into Logan’s hair, beginning to play with it before opening up the book. “I hope this one’s alright. I know you like star things and so I thought this one may be good.” Virgil explained quietly, getting a nod from the other side. He had quietly pressed his face into Virgil’s shoulder, getting comfortable. Virgil began to read quietly, not stopping even when he felt Logan start crying into his shoulder, nor when he felt Logan’s breath even out as his body went still.


	2. platonic logince

Only Virgil had seen Logan cry. Not that anyone else knew that fact, as Virgil had been sworn to secrecy when Logan woke up the next morning with his head in Virgil's lap and the purple clad side drifting off. When Logan needed to cry he went to Virgil, knocking on his door and waiting to be let in before falling into a warm embrace as soon as it was offered. 

It was three weeks until Roman caught on. Roman, despite not being the heart, was surprisingly smart when it came to emotional intelligence. He knew when Virgil needed a cup of hot cocoa outside his door instead of a cup of coffee. He knew when Patton needed a Disney marathon with extra pillows and blankets. He knew when Deceit needed an extra blanket at movie night because for a snake he cried a surprising amount. Logan, though. Logan was tricky. Roman could tell when a nickname cut a bit too deep, he could tell when Logan was stressed by the workload Thomas had given himself, but when Logan was upset enough to seek comfort he was clueless. But when Logan clearly was hurt more by nicknames and when his normal two cups of coffee reached the new level of six he knew that it had to correlate to when he stayed up and noticed Logan outside Virgil's door, face pleading to be let in.

It was always at ten sharp that Logan would exit his room in order to see Virgil. Roman figured this out quickly. So, instead of catching him in the hall, Roman decided to knock on the other's door at 9.59. He hesitated before knocking, chewing his lip gently.  
"Who is it?" Logan's voice was a bit shaky through the door, uncommon for him.  
"It's Roman. May I come in?"  
"Um, yes, you may." Logan seemed hesitant, unsure. Roman entered anyway.

Logan's room was dark, a pattern of fake stars on the ceiling above his bed and desk, bookshelves lining a wall, it was very like Logan. His closet door was barely open, a dark blue fabric peeking out from the inside. Roman hummed quietly, looking to Logan, who was standing quietly by the door.   
“Is there something the matter?” Logan’s voice had evened itself out, though Logan himself still looked upset.   
“I just wanted to see how you were doing, Logan. You’ve seemed stressed lately. If you need to talk, I’m here.” Roman spoke in a surprisingly gentle tone, voice soft. He clearly didn’t expect when Logan’s plain expression cracked and his eyes began to water, hurrying over toward the other side. Logan almost immediately fell into the waiting embrace, letting Roman catch and hold him tight. Roman shifted the other, much lighter side, moving him to the bed to sit him down. Logan clung to the princely side, however, as if begging to not be left alone. Roman decided he’d go with it, carefully wrapping an arm around Logan who nestled into his side with a tiny sob. “It’s alright, Logan. Just let it out, alright?”

Logan let himself cry into Roman’s side, nestled tight against the other as he just sobbed. Roman held him just as tight, pressing his face gently into Logan’s hair and murmuring soft nothings. After a while, a good fifteen minutes at most, Logan had stopped crying. He still clung to the other side, but wasn’t crying anymore. Roman didn’t object, just holding Logan to himself. By now he’d gone from whispering nothing to murmuring a story he was making up as he went. Logan listened quietly, only starting to doze off after a long while. Roman continued to speak until Logan fell asleep, gently pulling away to tuck the other side into bed.


	3. platonic loceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just doing my best here yall

It was almost like the other sides forgot that Deceit could sense lies. Any kind of lie, one to yourself included. So when Deceit, Damian actually but that was private information, heard the soft whispers of a lie from the logical trait's room he got a bit worried. He stood from a small beanbag in the corner of his room, setting down a small 3-D puzzle he'd been working on and moving to the door. He slipped into the hall, quiet as normal. It wasn't all that late, maybe around nine-thirty, but everyone typically went to their rooms by nine. He stopped outside Logan's door, the whispers a bit louder now. He raised a gloved hand, always gloved to hide his extra scales, and knocked on the door. Logan opened it quickly.

His hair was out of place, messed up, due to running his hands through it like he was at the moment. His tie wasn't on, the top button of his polo undone and his shirt only half-tucked into his jeans. His glasses were still set on his face, clean as normal but his eyes had light circles around them and his eyes on their own were edging on being bloodshot. A glance into the room would reveal his desk cluttered, the only part of his room he ever let get messy, his bedsheets wrinkled, books out of place in his bookshelves, and his closet was wide open, the blanket nest he hid there in disarray. Deceit gave a breath, not waiting for Logan's permission to enter before doing so. Logan watched him blankly as Deceit replaced books on his shelves (organized by color, an interesting choice but a pleasant one nonetheless), closed his closet door, and lifted the blankets on Logan's bed. He blinked as Deceit snapped, managing to somehow change Logan's clothes from his normal attire to a hoodie, an almost replica of Virgil's, and sweatpants.

"Logan. Please, sleep. No matter what you keep telling yourself you need it." Deceit huffed lightly, watching as Logan just stood there, mouth open in light surprise. They made eye contact for a long moment before Logan sighed, moving toward the bed as told and sitting on the edge. He took his phone, still somehow in his pocket, and set it on the bedside table. He plugged in the charger, giving a soft breath as he climbed under his covers. Deceit watched quietly, before looking to Logan's shelves and grabbing a book. He sat next to Logan quietly, watching as Logan shifted to make room for him. Deceit patted Logan's head gently, before opening the book and beginning to read.  
  
Logan, finally giving up, gave a breath and began to doze off as Deceit read. Deceit smiled gently once Logan fell asleep, setting the book down on his bedside table and standing. He left quietly, leaving Logan to his own devices.


End file.
